Freeform 31 Nights of Halloween (Updated)
Freeform has to be updated with Halloween Specials and Movies. Specials *The Halloween That Almost Wasn't *The Worst Witch *Witch's Night Out *Casper's Halloween Special *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *Dr. Seuss's Halloween is Grinch Night *The Devil and Daniel Mouse *The Haunting of Barney Palmer *Buttons and Rusty in Which Witch is Which? *Bunnicula the Vampire Rabbit *The Trouble with Miss Switch *Miss Switch to the Rescue *Phantom of the Opera (1988 animated special) *Toy Story of Terror *Scared Shrekness *Monsters Vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space *Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *Tom & Jerry Halloween Special *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow *Scary Godmother *Scary Godmother 2 *The Trouble with Miss Switch *Miss Switch to the Rescue *Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special *Claymation Comedy of Horrors *Garfield's Halloween Adventure *The Great Bear Scare *DTV Monster Hits! *A Disney Halloween (1983) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Classics Illustrated: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *The Wickedest Witch *Frankenweenie *Scooby Doo and the Spooky Scarecrow *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Phineas & Ferb: Night of the Living Pharmacists *Michael Jackson’s Halloween *The Muppets Halloween Adventure Movies *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Corpse Bride *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Scooby-Doo & The Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo & The Legend of the Vampire *Scooby-Doo & The Monster of Mexico *Scooby-Doo & The Goblin King *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost *Monster House *The Dark Crystal *Labyrinth *Coraline *Paranorman *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Mad Monster Party *9 *Igor *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The Addams Family *Addams Family Values *Casper *Frankenstein and Me *Under Wraps *Child of Glass *Mr. Boogedy *Bride of Boogedy *Anna To The Infinite Power *The Devil and Max Devlin *The Witches *The Little Vampire *Gremlins *Gremlins II: The New Batch *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters (2016) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *Blackbeard's Ghost *Something Wicked This Way Comes *The Watcher in the Woods *The Midnight Hour *Beetlejuice *Frankenweenie *Edward Scissorhands *Dark Shadows *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *The Haunted Mansion *Maleficent *The Black Cauldron *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 *Teen Wolf *Hocus Pocus *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Dark Shadows *Edward Scissorhands *Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins *Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster *Daphne & Velma *Goosebumps *Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Legend *The Fantasy Film Worlds of George Pal *The 7th Voyage of Sinbad *The Golden Voyage of Sinbad *Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Jason and the Argonauts *Clash of the Titans *Poltergeist *I Know What You Did Last Summer *Stephen King's It *The Day After *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Alvin & The Chipmunks: Meet Frankenstein *Alvin & The Chipmunks: Meet the Wolf Man *The Batman vs. Dracula *Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Girl Vs. Monster *Don't Look Under The Bed *Haunting Hour: Don't Even Think About It *Scream Team *Halloweentown *Halloweentown II: Kalaber's Revenge *Halloweentown High *Return to Halloweentown *Phantom of the Megaplex *Twitches *Twitches Too *Grow Up, Tony Phillips *When Good Ghouls Go Bad *Monster High: Ghouls Rule *Monster High: Haunted *Welcome to Monster High *Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? *Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? *Invisible Sister *Zombies Category:Freeform Category:Halloween Category:ABC Family